Apples to Oranges
by Merl Laurence
Summary: ONESHOT. Steve and Danny observe Kono and Lori and make an interesting observation: "Is it me, or is Kono getting 'hotter?" No pairings – dang.  Spoilers: Episode 1:1, 2:2.


Apples to Oranges

Disclaimer: I do not own H50  
>Summary: ONESHOT. Steve and Danny observe Kono and Lori and make an interesting observation: "Is it me, or is Kono getting 'hotter'?" No pairings – dang.<br>Spoilers: Episode 1:1, 2:2.

A/N: Truthfully, I kind of feel like an idiot for writing a pointless (but hopefully, fun) piece like this – because I know there are more serious things to consider regarding S2, like: the writing, the un-Steve-ness of Steve, LORI, etc. But then, I'm reminded of that fact that this is Fan Fiction and frankly, I do what I want. This is what my muse has been reduced to.

# # #

Five-0 Headquarters  
>Honolulu<p>

"What are you doing Danno?" Steve asked as he stepped into his partners office. He had just come from the break-room with a cup of coffee and noticed Danny acting strangely. He sipped at his coffee as he watched his partner wave at him absently.

"Hmm? Uh, nothing," Danny said as he straightened in his chair.

Steve quirked his brow, unbelieving. "Right. You're not fooling anyone into thinking you're actually working, Danny," he said. "What's up?"

The blonde detective smirked and suddenly stood and closed his office door behind Steve. He stuck a hand out and pushed Steve to sit down at the edge of his desk. And then he reached out and closed his blinds slightly, just enough so that they could see out to the SMART table where Kono and Lori worked.

"Is it me, or is Kono getting 'hotter'?" Danny asked Steve, no preamble. He turned and leaned against his desk, next to him.

Steve's eyebrows shot up as he did a double take of Danny and then they both looked out to the SMART table where Kono and Lori stood researching their latest case. The taller brunette, lithe and athletic, chewed on her thumb nail while the petite blonde flicked her hair over her shoulder and seemed to be reading aloud their discovery.

"What?"

"You heard me. I mean she's always been 'hot'," Danny said, matter-of-fact as he crossed his arms across his chest.

Steve shook his head. "Danny, that's not something you should be asking me," he responded.

"As if you didn't notice," Danny said, snorting derisively. "From day one, I remind you – day one, do not Steven, do not deny that meeting her that day, on the beach, you didn't think she was hot," he said, challenging his partner.

Steve couldn't help but shrug. "She was in a bikini, Danny," Steve said, attempting to defend himself.

Danny rolled his eyes.

Steve opened his mouth for a retort but found it hard to come up with one. Of course he couldn't deny that he thought Kono was attractive. But, of course there are all the other things to consider. He was her Boss for one thing and Chin Ho was her cousin, for another. Her_ older_ cousin. And as stoic, calm and collected Chin may be, Steve had no intention of being on the opposite end of his shotgun. So Steve grunted a response instead.

Danny jutted an index finger at him. "You agreed instantly that Lori was attractive," he reminded.

"But that's different, she's kind of a liaison, Danny."

"What? And? There's a difference here?" the shorter man asked as he gestured discretely to the two women outside.

Steve bobbed his head from side to side. "Well, yeah. Kono works with us, has always worked with us and she's part of this family," he said.

Danny snorted. "Oh, please, so you wouldn't say your sister is 'hot'? Because mind you, she kind of is," he said. "And just for the record, I don't have any problems saying my sisters were pretty cute when we were younger too -"

"Danny. Danno – listen, it's different with Kono and Lori," Steve said smirking and interrupting his partner.

"Why?"

"Because it's like comparing apples to oranges," Steve said.

"What? So now you're saying they're produce?"

"No, Danno," Steve said huffing a little. "I wouldn't and couldn't compare the two," Steve said as he watched the women continue to work. Kono had moved around the SMART table so that he could see a clear view of her face. Again, she was chewing on her thumbnail thoughtfully.

"You care to elaborate, Super SEAL?" Danny prodded.

He looked at Danny's expectant expression and sighed. "Kono's proven herself to be a member of this team. She's a total bad-ass with a firearm, lethal with her fighting moves, beautiful and graceful on her surfboard. She's got the looks of a local, but the makings and mindset of someone worldly. Plus she's extremely smart, quick, loyal and a part of us. If we learned anything about Kono in the past year, Fryer certainly helped to bring it home – it's that we would be nothing without her. She had our backs this whole time. And yes – she's just plain 'hot' as you put it. Which you never heard come from me, because I am her boss," Steve explained, not bothering to hide the deep appreciation he felt for Kono.

Danny rolled his eyes again, but seemed pleased. "And Lori?"

Steve seemed to consider. "We don't honestly know her. She's smart too and she seems like she can handle herself, relatively," Steve said, again shrugging, but this time thinking about the time Lori got whacked on the head at the mortuary.

Danny read his partner easily. "So help me, Steve, if you say the way she handles herself is _adorable_ -"

"Adorable? What? No, _worrisome_, would be more like it," Steve corrected.

"Compared to Kono, I'm not sure Lori could honestly fight her way out of a box," Danny said, chuckling to himself.

Steve shook his head and thought twice about adding to Danny's obvious insult. "She can profile for sure, but she's guarded," he said, getting back to the point of their conversation. "We're supposed to trust her because Denning trusts her and appointed her to work with us. But, when it comes down to it, I guess it's easier for me to admit that she's attractive because I see her as a liaison," Steve added. "She's not someone I've always worked with. Nor is she someone I've come to depend on and appreciate in the way that I do Kono."

"Meaning what?" Danny asked as he turned from his study of the women outside, to focus his attention on Steve.

"Meaning, I don't really consider her a part of this team," Steve said.

Danny nodded, seeming satisfied. But then he perked up again. "But, Kono is getting 'hotter' right?"

And Steve had to laugh. "Yes, Danno. I agree that lately, Kono seems to have gotten 'hotter'."

# # #

A/N: Just my two cents. And seriously, something's different about the few times we see Kono – she seems to have gotten even more beautiful. Or is it because she's standing next to Lori? IDK. Feel free to weigh in on your comments if you like. I'm curious to know what you all think as well.


End file.
